Unspoken Love
by futurethieflord
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! This is a story of true feelings being hidden, Hayate and Himeno battle their true feelings for one another by insulting and avoiding eachother, but are always ending up with eachother anyway. To find out more, read the story!
1. Hidden Admiration

**Unspoken Love**

_**Chapter 1: Hidden Admiration**_

"Uggghh," the young pretear groaned as the morning sunlight seeped through the large window in Himeno's room. Rolling over to see what time it was, Himeno opened her eyes but didn't see her nightstand, but a tall man in a work uniform standing in front of her nightstand holding her clock, "HIMENO, it's 10:00! You were supposed to meet me outside at 9:30 to search for the rest of the demon larva that the princess of disaster left behind!" Trying to cover her eyes from the sun Himeno groaned again, "Hayate, it's Saturday! Why do I have to get up so early?"

This time Hayate groaning because of his anger boiling over, "because we need to get rid of them as soon as possible, and weren't you the one who said it was no problem to get up that early!"

Also getting angry, Himeno jumped out of bed right in front of Hayate and started scowling, "fine! Have it your way, I will get dressed and be down in five minutes, NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU PERVERT!"

Blushing and then getting angry again, "I only came in here to get you for the search, TULIPHEAD!" Getting angrier and angrier Himeno kicked Hayate right in the stomach sending him flying out of the open door of her bedroom, _it's a good thing he left the door open when he came in, that would've hurt if he hit that door, _Himeno thought as she stomped over to the door and slammed it closed.

With a sigh, Himeno slowly began pulling her navy blue skirt on, then her navy blue long sleeve shirt, then her yellow button up shirt, then her knee high red socks, and finally her shoes. Looking at the clock, eyes bulging, "O no, it's been 15 minutes! Now Hayate is going to be even angrier! I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" Not realizing that her Dad was coming, Himeno slammed the door open, knocking him over, not noticing what she had done, Himeno continued racing down the steps, ignoring the yells of pain assuming it was Mayune trying to play a prank on her and ended up hurting herself instead again.

After reaching the front door, she saw Hayate carrying a couple pots of flowers, "Hayate what are you doing?"

"Well thanks to you, I was standing here waiting and doing nothing, so your father gave me something to do, so now I have to go plant these in the garden." Feeling sorry that she took so long, Himeno walked over and took one of the pots he was carrying and started toward the garden, with Hayate right behind her.

After getting to the garden and finding small shovels and fertilizer already there waiting for them, Himeno leaned right down and began digging a small hole for the plant. Surprised at her helpfulness, Hayate froze staring at her, enchanted by her smile. Himeno finally noticed, and started getting angry, "aren't you going to help? This is your job." Snapping out of his trance, Hayate knelt down next Himeno and started digging his own small hole for the flowers in his hand.

"Himeno! Himeno! Ohh she isn't in here." Himeno's father said sadly after being run over and ignored, he never got his chance to tell Himeno that him and Natsue were going to a ball tonight for Natsue's company. Himeno's father starting heading outside, and remembered that he had sent Hayate to plant some flowers in the ground from pots, _maybe she is with Hayate, _he thought. After going around the corner that led to the garden, he heard something in the bushes, _I wonder what that was?_ Walking backwards to make sure nothing was following him, he ran into something, making him jump. Turning around to see what it was he ran into, eyes bulging, realizing that he ran into Hayate, who was standing facing Himeno, forcing him to run into her, causing them to kiss.

After realizing what she was doing, Himeno pulled away from Hayate and started getting angry seeing as he just kissed her out of no where, pulled her arm back, and punched him right in the jaw sending him flying. Realizing her dad was there and most likely saw Hayate kiss her, she started blushing. "What the hell was that for?" Hayate said from the ground, anger rising.

"You kissed me out of nowhere!"

"But it wasn't my fault! Besides, who would want to kiss a tuliphead!" Hayate replied not wanting Himeno to now how he really felt about the kiss.

"Umm it was my fault Himeno." Her dad told her realizing Hayate was being scolded for his clumsiness. Himeno, still angry for Hayate's remark walked off leaving the unplanted flower, Hayate still on the ground, and her father. After making sure Himeno was gone, Hayate sighed with relief and started blushing, ever since the day the princess of disaster was defeated he has been longing for another kiss like the one he gave Himeno to bring her back, just couldn't find the courage to do it.

"Ohh it's so romantic, unable to admit to true feelings, but soon you will sweep her off her feet, and carry her away like a prince does with her princess, you will take her to England to get married!" Yayoi yelled jumping out of the bushes scaring Hayate and Himeno's father with her other worldly predictions of romantic love. "So that's who was in the bushes following me."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Demon Larva

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear or anything related to it.**

**AN: Hey thanx to those who read my story and reviewed, I'm sorry if this took so long to update, and it might be a little bit short, but summer is coming up and I will have plenty of time to write! A shout out to ****born to kill assholes lik****Jackie Almasy****, and ****animearlinefreak**** for reviewing!**

After getting to her destined place of her bedroom and closing the door, Himeno immediately started blushing and leaned up against the door. She didn't even know why she got so angry, with these thoughts floating around in her head she walked over to her balcony to see if Hayate was still outside in the garden. To her surprise Hayate was in the same spot he was when she had left, _what is wrong with him?_ Jumping as Hayate suddenly got up, and Himeno quickly ran back into her room not wanting to be seen by him. After a few minutes she peeked out of the balcony, _Hayate is gone; I wonder why he sat there for so long? O NO! While storming off I completely forgot about the search for the demon larva! Well I don't need his help! I will search for them on my own. _

After deciding where she would look, Himeno started heading down the stairs making sure to avoid Hayate on her way to the small jungle in the backyard of the Awayuki mansion, _I still can't believe there is a jungle on the property_, she thought while looking around the next corner before going down the next stairway making sure none of the knights were there. As soon as she got to the front door she started running as fast as she could to the jungle.

_I hope she's not too mad at me, _Hayate thought while leaning his head on his knees and sighing from his perch from one of the trees outside the small jungle on the mansion grounds. _Crunch, crunch, _Hayate jumped as soon as he heard something step on a branch, looking in all directions to see who it was, his eyes widened seeing Himeno approaching the small jungle on the property with the determined look on her face that she gets when she is about ready to fight a demon larva. _O no, she's trying to look by them herself. _Not noticing Hayate, Himeno continued in the direction she was going ready to find some demon larva, _I don't need him to fight, I can do it myself. _Making herself feel more confident she started smirking and wend deeper into the forest. _UGGHH, _Himeno bent over clutching her stomach realizing she was sensing a demon larva Himeno stood up straight and looked all around her but saw nothing so she kept on going. "AHHHH," Himeno screamed as she got grabbed by a tentacle that suddenly appeared out of the bushes. While struggling to get free she heard her name being called, but she wasn't sure by whom.

"HIMENO!" Hayate yelled after hearing her scream and started running in the direction she had gone. After finally realizing who it was Himeno started calling his name too knowing that she did need his help, she couldn't do anything to the demon larva without becoming the pretear,

"HAYATE! HAYATE! AHHHH!" Himeno tried to yell but it only came out as a slight whisper because the demon larva was increasing its grip on her trying to take the leafe from her. Himeno started feeling faint, all her energy was being sucked out of her, she really needed help, "help…me please," she tried saying but it barely came out again. Right before passing out, Himeno saw someone coming towards her and then she felt like she was falling.

"HIMENO! HIMENO!" Hayate yelled while trying to wake Himeno up. Himeno felt faint but she wanted to know what happened, so she slowly opened her eyes, but the first thing she was a worried looking Hayate leaning over, "your awake!" After expressing his happiness of her being ok, it was scolding time, "what the hell were you thinking coming out here on your own? You should've known better. Himeno didn't feel like listening anymore but she hadn't gained back all her strength and couldn't get up off the ground,

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Himeno yelled almost crying knowing that what she had done was wrong, attempting to get up again, Himeno fell back down to the ground with a thud and then groaned in pain. Hayate realized she couldn't get up and leaned down and put one hand under her upper back and one under her knees and picked her up.


End file.
